


No Secrets Allowed in the Chamber

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Harry Potter Redux [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 2 of the "Harry Potter Redux" series. This time, Harry must deal with a new threat to his life when he enters Hogwarts for his second term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets Allowed in the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> The story so far: Harry Potter grew up in a very different Dursley household; that different circumstance led him to Hogwarts, where he chose to go into Ravenclaw House. There, he makes some very different friends, who help him dodge Dumbledore‘s attempts to force him to leave Ravenclaw and join Gryffindor.
> 
> Here is the next part of the story:

Harry James Potter spent his summer in relative obscurity.

When he got back from Hogwarts, he noticed that there were a few changes. Such as the population of the house had gotten a bit smaller. He knew that next to his relatives, there were his cousins the Evanses and the orphaned Mobley twins. Plus, there was baby Molly, who had no idea of the death of her real parents, Lee and Mary Evans.

But there was a nagging problem in the back of his mind, one that had perplexed him since the final feast at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, was still trying to get him to abandon his friends and join his Golden Team of Gryffindors. That team consisted of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Austin Underhill, Tillie Reedham, Lisette Chaddesley, Charlie Buttermere, Dylan Quincey, Xavier Keaton, Diana Moon, and Hunter McQuillen. With the exception of Ron and Hermione, the rest of the group were orphans recruited by Dumbledore himself in order to force one Harry Potter and Jacquel Romanov into Gryffindor.

Jacquel, however, embraced her Slytherin side upon entry into Hogwarts and for that, she nearly paid for that with her life. Bruce Freeport, a spy in Dumbledore’s employ, had informed him of Jacquel’s apparent family history and such; Jacquel had to escape from Hogwarts before Dumbledore could capture her.

Harry had not seen her since they got off the Hogwarts Express at King’s Cross and he was firmly told not to write to her at all.

* * *

It was now July 31, and Harry knew that today was his 12th birthday. It would be a memorable birthday, not just because it was simply his birthday, but because of what he had witnessed beforehand.

Harry was sitting outside his backyard. He knew he was supposed to be with his cousins, but due to some rather unsavory past experiences with the Evans family, he couldn’t be around them at all. Even worse was the fact that almost everyone he knew would be on vacation with their families. His friend Philip Dennison was back in the States while Nina Barlow’s family had gone to Japan. Even Duncan Snyder and Candice Thorpe were on vacation with their families. There seemed to be no room in their lives for a scrawny orphan boy who couldn’t even follow the rules set for his own life.

He watched as the Evans children quickly cleaned house and overheard Petunia’s complaints that she had servants rather than nephews and nieces. Vernon had an important business client coming for dinner and he wanted the place to be spotless. Petunia had shooed Harry out the kitchen so that she could cook dinner in peace.

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t write to Jacquel and he certainly couldn’t write to his other friends as well. He needed to do something with himself immediately or else he would go mad with boredom.

Just then, he peered into the flowers and saw a strange creature just hiding there. The strange creature was wearing nothing more than a pillowcase. Harry said, “Who are you and why are you hiding in the garden?”

“I am Dobby,” said Dobby, “and I bring you a message from a Mister Draco Malfoy.”

Malfoy, Harry frowned as he recalled that name. He and a certain Draco Malfoy had a small rivalry since Day 1 and while both had called a truce, Harry knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them would break that truce.

“Mister Draco sent me here to deliver you this message,” said Dobby as he stepped out from behind the flowers. Harry gasped in shock; Dobby was a House Elf. Harry learned from Nina that most of the ancient pureblood wizarding families had kept house elves as servants. But why would a house elf show up at his house, out of all places?

“What’s going on here?” said Harry with a strange look on his face.

“Harry Potter is in serious danger,” said Dobby. “Mister Malfoy sends him this message that says that Harry doesn’t have one enemy. He has several.”

“I know,” said Harry as he recalled Dumbledore and his Golden Team.

“Harry Potter has a dangerous enemy at his doorstep,” said Dobby. “She will lead him to his death.”

“Now just a minute here!” Harry snapped. “Who is this “she” that you speak of? Is it someone I should know about? Does she work for Lord Voldemort?”

“Harry Potter should be so slow as to mention that name aloud,” Dobby cried out. “He knows not of who may be listening.”

“So, why are you telling me this?” Harry snapped in anger; he was tired of this little creature telling him that he was in danger. He knew he was in danger the moment he defied Dumbledore and refused to join the Golden Team.

“Harry Potter, who are you talking to out there?” Petunia saw him as she stood out on the porch. “Get inside and clean yourself up! We have important guest coming soon and you need to look presentable!”

Harry nodded and said to Dobby, “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I need answers and I need them now.”

“Harry Potter will find out in due time,” Dobby said as he disappeared.

Harry walked back inside the house, not believing what he had just heard. He knew he was in danger, but he didn’t expect the danger to come from a female source. Who was the female after Harry? He knew that it couldn’t be Jacquelyn; she was way too smart for that. Hermione, perhaps, but even then, she was very much inept when it came to social relationships, as demonstrated by her defeat by Philip.

But who was the female who threatened his life? Harry was determined to find out who she was. Little did he know that the discovery could mean his life being in danger…

**Author's Note:**

> And so, the second part of the story begins. It is titled "No Secrets Allowed in the Chamber" as an allusion to the second book "Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets". But this time, will Harry be able to survive another encounter against Dumbledore and his "Golden Team"? Who is the female student who will attempt to kill Harry? Plus, what's going in in the Chamber of Secrets now that Harry is a Ravenclaw? You'll soon find out in this story!


End file.
